A Lady and Her Bodyguard
by Math-Otaku
Summary: Levy is the only daughter of a noble family. Her parents are worried for her safety so they hire her a bodyguard named Gajeel. This is a story of how Levy falls for a man who everyone seems to think is beneath her. AU, main couple GaLe with NaLu and Gruvia, other couples might appear too.
1. Chapter 1

Levy glanced at the man who stood behind her. He seemed awkward, standing against the wall while she and her family were eating dinner. However, he was only a servant so he was not allowed to dine with them. Levy turned back around and continued eating. She continued glancing around the room and table to occupy her bored mind.

Levy's father seemed to notice Levy's glancing eyes. He asked, "Levy, how are things going with your new bodyguard?"

Levy looked at her father. It was odd talking during dinner, but she certainly didn't mind. "It's going well. I took Gajeel on a tour around the house so that he could start getting used to the different rooms. We haven't had that much time to talk though."

At that her mother decided to speak up. "Well it's not like you need to talk to him. His duty is to protect you. You don't need to be nice to him."

Levy frowned. "But I want to get to know him. I feel like I should know about the man risking his life to protect me."

"Your mother is right, Levy. He doesn't need to be your friend. He just needs to be there to look out for you, nothing else."

Levy looked at her older brothers Jet and Droy for some support. They looked at her and shrugged, as if saying, "What can you do."

Levy continued frowning, upset at her parents' comments, but decided not to press the issue. She stared down at her plate and ate. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she could see Gajeel smiling.

* * *

After dinner Levy liked to spend time in her family's library. She had read nearly all of the books they owned, but she still found it enjoyable to reread some of her favorite stories. She had just picked up one of her favorite books when she remembered Gajeel standing by the door.

She looked over at him and gestured for him to come over. He smirked at her but didn't move. Levy sighed, "Come over and sit down. You make me feel bad for making you stand all the time."

Gajeel chuckled but actually came and sat down. He continued staring at her, resting his head on his arm.

Levy looked down at her book, intending to read it, but was soon distracted by Gajeel's constant staring. She put her book down angrily and glared at him. "What is it?"

He smirked and asked, "How come you're so short?

Levy blushed. "Wha-?"

Gajeel continued smirking and continued. "Your brothers aren't that short. Your dad's even as tall as me. So how come you're a shrimp?"

Levy got even redder than before. "It's not like I chose to be this way!"

Gajeel leaned toward her. "Well it'll be tough findin' someone small like you. So don't leave my side*."

Levy frowned at him. "I'm not completely helpless, you know."

His eyes raked up and down her body and Levy blushed even more than before. After he finished sizing her up he said, "You have potential, but I doubt you could do much to a guy my size." He grinned and leaned back in his chair.

Just then her older brothers walked in. They both smiled at her, ignoring Gajeel. They both greeted her and sat down in the chairs nearest to her. Gajeel stood up and went back to his earlier position by the door.

"What are you reading?" Droy asked.

Levy looked down at the book she was holding. "Anatolia Story: Red River**. It's about a girl from our time who magically travels back to ancient Turkey and has to adapt to life there."

"Looks really long," commented Jet, indicating the book's size.

Levy smiled. "I guess, but long books are often the best. It's also worth the length because there is so much that happens." She looked up at them. "But I doubt the two of you came here just to talk about books. Is there something you wanted?"

Jet and Droy frowned. Jet was the one to speak first. "Do we need a reason to spend time with our little sister?"

Levy smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I guess it's not like you need a reason."

"Well, we did have another reason than just talking to you," Droy admitted. "Princess Lucy called." Droy lifted up the phone in his right hand and suddenly seemed to realize he was keeping the princess on hold. He quickly handed Levy the phone, cringing in apology.

Levy sighed and put the phone to her ear. Sure enough, her best friend Lucy was on the other end. "Hi Lucy, sorry about that, Droy seemed to forget you were waiting."

Lucy laughed. "It's okay. I called your cell, but you didn't pick up."

Levy looked around and patted her pants. "Sorry, it looks like I left it somewhere. What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm getting married!" Lucy yelled.

Levy had to pull the phone away from her ear to protect her eardrums. When Lucy stopped squealing she asked, "You're getting married?"

"Yes! Oh my goodness, it's so weird saying it!"

"Okay. Explain, please."

"Oh! Sorry. Well, Natsu and I were on a really romantic date, we went to Fairy Tail actually. It turns out the whole staff was in on it! Our private room was completely decked out with candles, low lighting, everything. It was probably all Mira's idea, since I can NOT see Natsu thinking of doing all that by himself. Anyway, we sit down and we order and while waiting for our food Natsu got all nervous and serious. Then he asked me. I couldn't believe it! I mean, he must have asked for dad's permission first, obviously, but I didn't have a clue!"

Levy's eyes widened. "Wow! Well you've told me before he seemed like the perfect guy. So I guess he must have realized you were perfect for him too."

"Apparently! Oh my goodness, I'm so excited. We need to wait a while before actually getting married so there's time for planning and if it seems rushed people would spread false rumors. But I want to start planning immediately. I also really want you here! I can't imagine planning one of the biggest events of my life without my cynical best friend right beside me."

Levy laughed. "Wow, thanks. And you know I would never say no to you. I'll have to make sure with my parents first, of course, but I doubt they'll say no since it's your request."

"It might be a few months. I know it's a bit outrageous for you to stay so long, but it also seems like forever since we've actually hung out. Plus, it will give you some breathing room away from your parents. I know that your mom can be a bit suffocating."

Levy nodded unconsciously. "Yeah, well, that's what parents are for. I'm going to go ask my parents now, so hopefully I'll be in the capital by tomorrow. I'll call you later and let you know for sure."

"Thank you so much Levy! Talk to you in a bit." Lucy hung up and Levy gave the phone back to Droy.

"I think you all heard her news."

Jet cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well? What are you going to do?"

"Do you think Mom and Dad will let me stay at the castle for at least a month?"

Droy chuckled. "Well she is the princess, it's practically summoning you. But since there hasn't been a big announcement yet it seems as if she wants this kept on the down low for now."

Jet nodded. "Yeah. You'll still have to ask Mom and Dad for their permission, and I doubt they won't let you since it's the princess, but if possible you should probably not tell them the reason. Mom loves to gossip after all."

Levy smiled in thanks. "Well I better hurry and get their permission." She quickly put her book down and left the room, letter in hand. She didn't even glance at Gajeel on the way out, but she heard his footsteps follow her out of the room.

It didn't take Gajeel long to catch up and fall into step beside her. "What is the princess to you?" he asked.

"She's my best friend. My parents might not be one of the highest ranked nobles, but Lucy and I are so similar we just clicked as soon as we met. Apparently Natsu proposed to her recently and they're getting married as soon as possible." She glanced at Gajeel and added, "Natsu Dragneel. He's another noble, and he's also a good friend."

Gajeel nodded. "I've heard of Dragneel. A bit hot-headed isn't he?"

Levy laughed. "He can be, but he's also very sweet and funny. Lucy's very lucky."

He smirked. "Oh, do you like him?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "No, it's not like that. Natsu and Lucy fit each other perfectly. She's lucky to have found a guy as great as he is who loves her and treats her well."

Gajeel looked at her with a serious look on his face. "How old are you?"

Levy frowned and looked at him. "21, why?"

He looked away and said, "You might have to get a husband soon yourself."

Levy frowned but didn't say anything. It was true; she would have to consider who she could marry soon. She wasn't old enough to have to get married, but her parents would probably want to set her up with someone soon. As a lady it wasn't as if she could marry anyone, but she hoped her parents wouldn't marry her off to just any noble who showed interest. If possible she would like to choose her own husband, but she wasn't too optimistic.

She reached the door to her parents' sitting room and knocked. She heard her father's voice allowing her entry and entered, shutting the door behind her.

Levy's father was sitting at his desk, writing letters of some kind. He turned his head to see who it was at the door, but turned back to his work when he saw it was only her. Her mother was sitting on one of the sofas reading a book. Levy knew exactly what book it was even without looking at it, her mother seemed to only read one book. Levy had read it once and couldn't figure out why her mother liked it so much.

Her mother looked up from her book and put it down. "Yes?" she asked.

Levy stood up straighter, trying to think only about what she was going to say. "Princess Lucy called requesting I visit her for a couple of months. She asked if I could come as soon as possible."

Levy's mother's eyebrows rose in surprise. Her father even looked up from his work and said, "The princess is summoning you to the castle for a few months?"

Levy nodded and her mother asked, "Did she give a reason for this visit?"

Levy hesitated slightly but said, "She didn't say an exact reason. Only that she really wanted me."

Levy glanced at her father as he smirked and nodded. "Well if the princess is summoning you it is not like we can keep you here. It is fine with me. Go and stay as long as the princess wants you." He turned back to his work.

Levy looked back at her mother, who seemed to be scrutinizing Levy's face to see if she was lying. Levy waited for her mother to say something, not wanting to make her annoyed. Finally she said, "Well since your father said it is fine, I guess you can go. However, do not stay longer than you are needed. You do not want to overstay your welcome. You can leave first thing in the morning."

Levy's face lit up with a huge smile. "Thank you so much Mom and Dad! I'll send Lucy my reply tonight and start getting my things together."

She hurried out of the room as fast as possible. She smiled at Gajeel on her way out and headed towards her own room.

"So?" Gajeel asked.

"We're going to the capital!"

* * *

*- I quoted and tweaked it a little

**- One of my favorite manga that I think every romance fan should read. It actually is pretty historically accurate for a fiction manga.

This is a little AU I've been working on. I know I need to continue my other fanfiction, Dragon Mating Season, but this story just keeps popping into my head. Anyway, leave a review to let me know what you think! Comments, suggestions, critiques, all welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel and Levy sat in the car on their way to the capital. They had left early in the morning and were driving all day to get to the castle close to nightfall.

It was a little awkward since neither of them were saying anything. Levy really wanted to talk to him, but could not think of anything to say. Just as she had thought of something to ask Gajeel, the driver announced they had arrived. Levy thanked the driver and got out of the car. She stretched out her cramped arms and back as she waited for Gajeel to walk over to her.

They had stopped at a small restaurant, Fairy Tail, a little ways from the main part of the city. Levy often came here with Lucy, in disguise, when they traveled together. The owner knew the two girls and welcomed them personally whenever they visited. It wasn't fancy or expensive, but that was what Levy and Lucy liked about the place.

There weren't many cars in the parking lot. It was just about lunch time, and Levy frowned slightly at the lack of business.

"Why'd we stop?" asked Gajeel. He was looking around, clearly confused why they were here.

"I like to stop here to get some lunch and stretch a bit. It's kind of a long drive and it's uncomfortable sitting in the car for so long." She smiled up at him. "Want something? This place has great burgers." She didn't wait for a reply before she started walking towards the door. She heard Gajeel sigh slightly as he followed her.

The hostess smiled at Levy as soon as she walked in. Levy knew most of the employees and she was glad to recognize the girl who greeted them.

"Miss Levy! Welcome! Let me go get your room ready for you." She nodded slightly and hurried off to the said room.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Levy. She giggled, a little embarrassed. "I've been here a few times before. I've gotten to know the owner and a few of the staff."

He didn't say anything as the hostess returned and came to get them. She led them to a room in the back; one Levy was very used to at this point. She enjoyed the privacy the room afforded. When she and Lucy had first come here a few years ago they had sat in the main room and had been stared at all throughout their meals. After that, the owner had made a VIP room for her and Lucy to use.

Levy sat down at the table and Gajeel sat down across from her. The hostess handed them menus and took her leave to give them time.

Gajeel looked around the room. "This place is weird. They treat you like nobility and yet they still treat you like everyone else."

Levy smiled and nodded. "That's the way Lucy and I like it. We really like this place, but don't want to come here as 'The princess and the lady.' We'd rather be just us, and this place allows us to be."

They were interrupted again as a short, older man entered the room carrying two glasses of water. He grinned widely at seeing Levy. He placed the glasses on the table and said, "Welcome Lady McGarden! Welcome to my humble restaurant once again!"

Levy laughed. "No need to be so formal Master."

He nodded. "How have you been? You haven't been here in a few months."

"Lucy's been pretty busy lately and I've been stuck at home with my mother. She's been giving me lessons on how to act like a noble wife when I'm married. I'm on my way now to the capital to visit Lucy at the castle."

Makarov glanced at Gajeel and asked, "And who might this young man be? I am familiar with many of the servants who accompany you, but I don't recognize him. Is he someone special?" At his last question he winked.

Levy blushed bright red. "No! Gajeel's my new bodyguard. He's escorting me to the castle and making sure I'm safe."

The owner frowned and bowed his head in apology. "I am very sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Levy shook her head. "No, no, it's quite alright."

Makarov smiled. "Well, is there anything I can have brought out? I'll have Mira be your server today, but I can go tell the chef to begin preparing your meals."

Levy looked at Gajeel. "I know what I want already, but what about you Gajeel? Do you need more time?"

He shook his head. "I'll just have two of whatever she has."

Levy looked back at Makarov and said, "Three classic cheeseburgers then please."

He nodded and left.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Levy. "You've been here 'a few times'?" he asked.

She blushed. "Ok. I've come here quite a bit. But I knew Master even before he started this place. He trained Lucy and me in basic self-defense, as well as a few of our friends."

"You know how to fight?" The surprise was clear on Gajeel's face.

Levy glared. "Yes, at least I know a little how to defend myself. I told you I'm not helpless!"

"I just assumed you wouldn't since I'm here."

Levy looked down at her silverware as she unrolled the napkin. "My parents don't think I'm strong enough to defend myself.

She looked up to see Gajeel staring at her. "Well now that I'm here you don't have to worry about that."

She frowned, a bit frustrated. "I will admit I'm certainly not strong, but if I train more I can get better."

"Show it to me then."

Levy blinked. "Why?"

"If you really want to become stronger, then I'll lend a hand." Gajeel smirked at her.

Levy frowned and looked down. "But, my body is small and I don't have many redeeming features, so it's not like I'll really be able to get strong enough."

"How's saying weak stuff like that before you even try gonna help you? I'll make you big.*"

"He's right Levy." Levy and Gajeel both looked over to see a waitress walk in carrying their food. She was pretty tall with long white hair, though she didn't seem much older than Levy.

"Mirajane," Levy said.

Mirajane smiled. "I don't know about him making you big, but he's certainly right about how you shouldn't talk so negatively about yourself. You're stronger than you think." She placed the plates down in front of them.

Levy saw Gajeel raise his eyebrow at her in question. "This is Mirajane Strauss. She's a noble who studied under the Master with Lucy and me."

"You're a noble?" Gajeel asked skeptically.

Mira smiled at him. "I like helping Master. Plus, it's nice to come here to get away from the typical nobility. Some of them can be pretty hard to deal with."

"Mira is one of the strongest fighters I know, only second to Master."

Gajeel grinned at Levy. "Well you haven't seen what I can do."

Mira smiled. "I don't fight as well as I used to. I haven't practiced in a while. Anyway, here's your food. If you would like anything please just ask." She bowed and left the room.

Levy and Gajeel didn't say much while eating. They just sat in silence, enjoying the food and peaceful environment. Gajeel finished his two burgers faster than Levy thought possible, and he even finished Levy's when she was full. Levy paid their bill, leaving a big tip like she always did, and they left the restaurant.

When they were about to reach the car Gajeel grabbed Levy's arm and pulled her towards the empty lot next to the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" Levy asked, mostly confused. She looked over at the car and saw the outrage on the driver's face. As a lady, it was extremely rude for him to grab her without permission. She didn't mind too much, though she knew she was supposed to be angry.

Once Gajeel reached a wide open space he stopped. "Show me what you can do."

Levy just looked at him. After a minute she asked, "Are you kidding?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No. Now, try and attack me."

"A-attack you?!" Levy gaped at him. Why would she willingly try to attack her own bodyguard?

He rolled his eyes. "Your parents hired me because I was strong. I can take whatever you can dish out, so just show me what you can do."

Levy frowned but shifted her stance to be standing more securely. She kicked him as hard as she could in his stomach. He didn't even flinch. She then aimed her kick for in between his legs but he grabbed her foot before she could make contact.

"Not too shabby, Shrimp." Gajeel commented.

"Shrimp?" Levy asked.

Gajeel ignored her. "It's not much, but if you actually train a bit, I'll be able to figure out what you're lacking."

"That is enough!" Levy looked towards the voice and saw her driver marching over angrily. He was probably angry with both of them but he was glaring at Gajeel. "You should not treat Lady Levy so roughly! She is not a commoner like you or me and so should be respected. Also, it is out of the question for you two to be fighting! You are her bodyguard! Your duty is to protect her so that she doesn't need to fight."

Levy sighed, already bored by the driver's lecture. She looked around for anything interesting when she saw a strange man climbing into their car.

"Hey!" she yelled towards the car. The driver and Gajeel both turned towards the car and started running towards it when they heard it start up. Gajeel was the faster of the two men and he had nearly reached the car when it sped off.

Levy gaped disbelievingly at the quickly disappearing car. Who would believe they would be car-jacked right outside the capital city? Just then she felt hands cover her mouth from behind. She grabbed at her mouth and tried to scream but the hands muffled her voice. She heard a voice whisper in her ear saying, "Keep quiet and come with us, or you're dead."

* * *

*- Another take-away from the manga :).

Also, I don't know much about actual noble titles, so in this I'm just going to have the royal family and nobility. Also, all of the nobility will be equal in rank and have the titles of "Lord" and "Lady."


	3. Chapter 3

Levy froze in shock. She couldn't even think as the man dragged her backwards. She didn't want to fall so she stumbled backwards as best she could. Another man came into her line of sight as he tied a cloth around her mouth as a gag. He then covered her eyes with another cloth and Levy began to panic. She could barely believe what was happening, and barely out of reach from Gajeel and her driver.

The man tied her hands together behind her back and lifted her over his shoulder. She mentally cursed her small size. If she had been bigger the men wouldn't be able to throw her around as easily. All the self-defense lessons were useless when she froze in place and then was nowhere near strong enough to even put up a small fight. She swore to herself that if she was able to get out of this she would make sure she was never this defenseless again.

The men carried her a bit further, probably towards whatever get-away vehicle they had nearby. Before they could reach it however, Levy heard a yell and a grunt from one of the men. The one holding her put her down hastily, practically dropping her. She stood up as quickly as she could and ran. She didn't know where she was headed, all she hoped was it was away from the kidnappers and closer to Gajeel and her driver.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel's voice came from behind her and sounded close.

Levy stopped running and soon felt an arm wrap around her. She struggled to get out of the man's hold until she heard Gajeel's voice again, but this time from above her. "Calm down Shorty, I need to untie you."

Sure enough the cloth around her wrists was soon removed. She quickly reached up and tore her blindfold and gag off. She turned around to look up at Gajeel and smiled in relief.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and looked around. The two men who had nearly kidnapped her were lying unconscious on the ground. "I'm just a bit shook up."

The driver suddenly ran up and hugged Levy, though he quickly released her. "I'm so sorry for the impropriety Miss Levy. I'm just so very relieved you weren't hurt."

"Isn't that why I'm here?" Gajeel scoffed.

"Yes, yes, you protected Miss Levy nicely. However, we should make sure it doesn't happen again. It's our fault she was in danger at all. You particularly should never let her out of your sight so that this never happens."

Levy frowned. She was still a little on edge, but she didn't want them to be fighting. "Well, for now, what are we going to do about a car?" Levy asked, trying to distract the driver.

Gajeel shrugged and gestured towards the kidnappers' car. "We could take that."

Levy shook her head. "We can't take that. They may be criminals, but we'd still be stealing. Can we call for a ride?"

"Taxi?" Gajeel asked.

"No!" the driver suddenly yelled. "Miss Levy can't ride in a taxi."

Levy just looked at him. "I'm not that special. We can call a cab to pick us up. Then we'll get someone to take you home."

"Why don't you call and ask the princess if her driver can come pick us up? I know it is an inconvenience for them, but then you wouldn't have to arrive at the palace in a taxi."

Levy smiled, grateful for her driver's concern for her image. Someone had to care about it since she certainly didn't. "That should work." She picked up her phone and called Lucy's cell phone. It rang a couple of times before Lucy picked up.

"Levy? What's up? I thought you were coming over."

"We are, but we had a problem. Can you have one of your drivers come pick us up? We're at Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, sure. What kind of problem though?"

"I'll explain when I see you. I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Ok…. We'll be there soon."

Levy put her phone back in her pocket. "She said they'll be here soon." She glanced at Gajeel and caught him looking her up and down. "W-what?"

"You don't seem very shaken up." He shrugged. "You were attacked. You should be freaking out."

Levy looked down at herself. "Well, I don't feel that scared right now. Though I am a bit frustrated at my pathetic weak self."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Shrimp."

Levy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "There's that word again. Are you calling me 'Shrimp'?"

Gajeel grinned really wide. "Well yeah, you're so short you're like a shrimp."

"Do you really have to call me that?"

"Would you prefer 'Shorty'?" Despite Levy's tone he continued to smirk at her. It seemed he could tell the names bugged her and was doing it on purpose.

Levy shook her head. "Whatever, I don't care that much." She looked around. "We should probably go sit closer to the restaurant rather than stand out here awkwardly."

"Wouldn't you rather sit inside, where there is air conditioning and seats?" the driver suggested.

Levy shook her head. "No. If we went back inside Mira and Master would ask questions. I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

Gajeel gestured to the two unconscious and tied up men lying down near where they were standing. "We do have to do something about them though."

Levy sighed. "Okay, fine. Call the police. I'll be inside waiting for them and Lucy." True to her word, Levy turned and headed straight to the restaurant without seeing if either of her companions followed her.

The next half hour blurred together for Levy. She explained what had happened to Mira, who then told the Master before calling the police. Her driver stayed outside to watch the two kidnappers and wait for the police while Gajeel came inside to wait with her. Gajeel and Levy sat just inside the restaurant, where customers sat while waiting for a table to be ready. Master and Mira tried to get them to consider moving to the back room, where they might be more comfortable and away from customers' eyes, but Levy insisted on staying close to the door.

Soon the police showed up. Levy went outside and they questioned her after hearing the explanation from her driver. Levy could tell the police weren't sure what to think of Gajeel. They looked at him suspiciously when asking him if he had anything to add and then complimented him on his quick action. They took the two kidnappers away for questioning and told Levy they all might have to come in later for an official testimony. She nodded and went back towards the restaurant, where Makarov was waiting with a concerned expression.

Right when she was about to go back inside to wait she heard a car pull up. She looked and noticed one of Lucy's personal cars. Levy expected to see a driver, but Lucy herself climbed out of the driver's seat. She rushed over and hugged Levy, who was still a bit surprised.

"You drove here yourself?" Levy asked.

"Of course! I can drive you know! Plus, my driver would have told me not to come at all if I'd asked him to come." She looked over at Master Makarov and said, "Hello Master!"

He nodded and smiled, but didn't interrupt the girls' conversation.

"You didn't even tell them you left?" Levy asked, surprised.

"I told them as I left." She shrugged as if it was no big deal for the only child of the king to drive somewhere unknown without any protection.

She let Levy go and glanced at Levy's driver and Gajeel. "So, what was the trouble you guys had? I'm sure you could have called a service to fix any issues."

Levy sighed. "It's a long story. I'll tell you on the drive there."

Lucy frowned, but nodded. She turned towards Master again and said, "Sorry I can't stay this time. I'll come over and visit sometime soon."

Master smiled. "I'd like that, Miss Lucy. Come and visit whenever you can."

Lucy started to go back to the driver's seat, but Levy's driver decided to finally speak up. "Excuse me, your highness. If possible, I would like to drive. That is my job after all." Levy looked at him and grinned. You could tell by his expression that he felt horrible talking directly to the princess and asking to do something.

Lucy nodded. "Okay, that's fine. I'll sit in the backseat with Levy."

True to her word Lucy climbed into the backseat. Levy smiled and joined her after waving goodbye to Mira and the Master. Gajeel and the driver got in without a word.

As soon as Levy shut the door behind her Lucy turned to face her. "So, what happened?"

Levy's smiled slipped off her face and she focused on her seatbelt more than necessary. "Well, there were a few men who attacked me." She blushed, embarrassed and ashamed and refused to look Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, obviously. Gajeel was able to get me before they were able to do anything other than gag and blindfold me."

"Who's Gajeel?"

Levy gestured to the man sitting in front of her in the passenger seat. "My bodyguard. My parents just hired him."

Lucy nodded. "Good timing."

"I guess it was. I would have been in trouble if he hadn't been there."

Lucy leaned over and hugged her best friend. "You're safe now. And you'll be plenty safe in the palace with me. There are many guards both inside and outside."

Levy smiled at her. "I'm fine, just a bit shaken up. Anyway, what's it like being an engaged woman?"

Lucy laughed. "It feels weird, and yet at the same time I know nothing has really changed. Though it's only been a couple of days of course, so it might be different after a while. Natsu and I haven't been able to spend much time together since we're both relatively busy. I told my father right away, though of course he already knew, and then called you. We haven't yet told the public, though my father is currently planning how best to reveal it. Most media already suspect something since we've been dating for a while and everyone expects me to pick a fiancé soon."

"If you haven't yet told anyone except your father and me, what am I here for? You can't really start planning something and keep it from the public."

"Is it a crime to want to spend time with my best friend? You live a long ways away, and you don't get to come to a lot of events so we don't see each other that often. I invite you to as many as I can, but—"

Levy cut her off. "I know. Being only a Vicountess, or at least the sister of a Vicount since it will be Jet who really inherits the title, I don't get to attend too many royal functions. And those I do get to attend, you're often too busy being the crown princess to be able to spend time with me."

Levy smiled. It was an unfortunate reality with their friendship. Lucy was always busy and didn't have much freedom. Levy had more freedom, but her mother still had nearly complete control over her and prevented her from doing things her mother didn't like. Her mother greatly approved of her relationship with Lucy of course, but she was sure to make her daughter obey every protocol and never step beyond her station.

It greatly annoyed Levy whenever her mother chastised her or lectured her about her place in life. Her mother seemed to always be switching between ambition and station. Some days she wanted Levy to use her relationship with Lucy to get close to powerful men. Other days she lectured Levy on how she needed to act properly in public and not think too highly of herself just because she was the princess's friend. Her mother's bipolar nature was a big reason she didn't spend as much time with Lucy as she could.

Lucy smiled sadly but then grinned. "Well, you're here now. We have plenty of time to spend making up for all the lost time." She looked out the window and grinned. "Looks like we're here already."

Levy looked out the window and saw the truth of Lucy's words. They had reached the castle and the driver was slowing down to talk to the guards at the gate. They recognized Lucy's car and weren't sure why someone else was driving it. Levy's driver explained and motioned to Lucy in the backseat. Lucy then explained that she had left to get Levy and company and had let Levy's driver drive back. Sure enough the guards let them through without much more hesitation.

As soon as they parked Lucy got out of the car and motioned for Levy to follow. Gajeel followed Levy but the driver stayed behind. Levy paused and looked back at him, wondering what he was planning on doing.

The driver smiled, noticing Levy's curious glance. "You do not need me anymore so I will call the house and ask them to bring someone to pick me up."

Levy nodded. "Thank you for taking us here." She turned back around and jogged to catch up to Lucy, who had been waiting for her friend.

"Now," Lucy began, continuing her walk inside. "I'll let some servants know you're here, to make sure your rooms are ready. I'll also let my dad know so he can come welcome you. So you might have to wait for a little bit in the front hall."

* * *

 _I'm sorry this is so late of a chapter! I had it all typed up and just didn't upload it because I didn't like the way I ended it and wanted to edit it more. However since I messed up uploading a chapter for my other fanfic, Wendy's Troubles, I decided to just go ahead and post this. Plus it was getting kind of long, so why not._

 _Note: S.B. Liky suggested in a review that I give the nobles different titles and ranks since that is how it would be more realistically and it makes it less repetitive since most characters will be noble. So I'm giving them actual titles! I may try and change the earlier chapters to refer to their new titles, but idk how to do that without deleting it altogether. (If anyone can tell me how I would be extremely grateful!) Anyway! Levy is a Vicountess, Natsu is a Duke and Mira is a Duchess. (Let me know if there are special requirements for ranks, since I clearly don't know anything about them.) For other characters who haven't been introduced yet I will use their actual titles when I introduce them._


End file.
